Kingdom Hearts : The Witch destiny in of memories
by Lightning Shun
Summary: Reo Oroda adalah seorang Pemuda biasa, yang cenderung pendiam dan hobby main game, dia jarang mengakrabkan diri semenjak kedua orang tuanya Selalu bertengkar dan kakaknya menghilang. Suatu ketika tak sengaja tampa alasan yang jelas ia ditarik kedunia Game Kingdom Hearts tampa alasan yang jelas.[New Chap - Part 3 -Kingdom Keyblade] (Part 3 diperbarui)
1. Chapter 1 : Aku dimana

Seorang Pemuda berusia 16 Tahun, tengah duduk dikursi didepan meja belajarnya, sembari menatap serius layar PC yang sedang menyala.

Rambutnya yang berwarna coklat tua sedikit jabrik, dan memiliki pony menutupi sebagian matanya, irisnya berwarna hijau pucat, kulitnya berwarna putih dan sedikit pucat, mengenakan baju berlengan pendek berwarna hijau-lumut, berkera Hoodie berwarna putih dan dibawahnya mengenakan celana jins dongker hitam tengah sibuk dalam dunianya sendiri.."

" **OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"**

 ***** **Square Enix** **and** **Disney Interactive** *****

 **"-_-_-** **Kingdom Hearts : The Witch destiny in of memories** **-_- _-"**

 **By**

 **"-_-** **Ligthting Shun** **-_-"**

 **"OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"**

* * *

"Ah! Sephiroth susah sekali untuk kukalahkan!," Ini kelima kalinya aku berguma keras dihadapan layar Komputerku, dimana aku tengah menyibukan diri dengan dunia gameku tak kenal waktu itu.

 **BRAKK!**

"Siapa wanita selingkuhanmu itu! Belum lelahkah kau pergi dengan wanita lain!,"Suara seorang wanita mengema dari luar kamar.

"Siapa yang selingkuh!,"Kini suara lelaki terdengar berat selanjutnya.

"Bla-bla-bla-bla!,"

Suara keras dan kasar terdengar dari luar kamar, membuatku melirik pintu. Sembari menghela nafas, ini selalu terjadi dalam rumah setiap waktu. Hubungan Dad dan Mom yang kurang harmonis sejak Dad ketahuan memulai perselingkuhanya dengan beberapa wanita.

Namaku Reo aku hanya seorang pelajar biasa yang tidak menonjol dalam berbagai bidang. Sementara Dad adalah seorang lelaki pengusaha sukses yang berhasil, yah dalam tanda kutip kami golongan keluarga kaya.

 **"OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"**

"Kau pikir aku percaya dengan semua ucapan Munafik sepertimu!,"

"Aku sudah bilang aku sudah tak melakukanya,"Suara decak kekesalan Dad terdengar kembali dengan gebrakan keras, dari pintu ruang tamu.

"Pergi saja kau!,"Maki Mom.

" _Cih, apa mereka tak malu dengan tetangga!_ ,"Aku memendam emosi dengan mengunakan Aipoudku dengan volume maksimal, berharap suara pertengkaran kedua orang tuaku dapat menghilang.

Sejak kejadian Dad ketahuan selingkuh

Baik Mom dan Dad tak pernah mengurus rumah ini dengan layak, mereka hanya pulang sesekali dan sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing, yang mereka lakukan dirumah hanya bertengkar jika bertemu.

Kakak laki-laki-ku juga menghilang, dua tahun yang lalu, dia meninggalkan rumah, dan kedua orang tuaku tak pernah mencarinya, aku sudah mencarinya kemana-mana akan tetapi aku tak menemukanya, ia bahkan keluar dari sekolah dan meninggalkan semuanya begitu saja.

Kau tahu?

Menjadi anak dari keluarga Brooken Home

Sungguh menyedihkan.

" **Aniki**?,"Aku memberi senyuman miris sembari melamun, aku memikirkan kakaku yang tak pernah kunjung pulang. Aku lalu menghelah nafas perlahan lalu melirik deretan kaset pada almari khusus yang dibelikan kakaku saat ulang tahun kesepuluhku, ya Aniki mengaku menabung untuk membelikan rak itu karna aku pernah memintanya, Rak itu berisi kaset-kaset original yang memang sengaja kujadikan sebagai **Rak-kaset-game** karna tak mau tercampur dengan barang-barang lainya.

Bola mata hijauku perlahan menatap kumpulan kaset, yang kujejer rapih didalam Rak, pandanganku lalu terkunci pada sebuah tempat kaset yang sudah cukup. lama, namun aku masih menyimpanya.

 **Kingdom Hearts** Versi Awal :

キングダムハーツ atau Kingudamu Hātsu? Begitulah penyampaianya dalam bahasa jepang. sebuah seri permainan video **RPG** oleh **Square Enix** dulu dikenal para gamer sebagai **Square Co., Ltd (** sebelum bergabung dengan **Enix)**. dan **Buena Vista** Games yang dulunya disebut **'Disney Interactive'** , dimulai dengan Kingdom Hearts untuk **Sony PlayStation 2** tyape 00 Playstation 2 debut Sony terlama.

Aku mengenal game **Kingdom hearts** saat aku memainkan game ini di Playstation 2 model terlama milik kakak-ku, dan masih kusimpan hingga sekarang.

Seri ini adalah sebuah persilangan fiksi dari dunia-dunia Disney dalam sebuah galaksi paralel yang diciptakan khusus untuk seri ini, di mana sejumlah karakter seri Final Fantasy juga tampil di dalam permainan. Tiga permainan dalam seri ini dipimpin oleh **Tetsuya Nomura** yang juga membuat desain konsep artistiknya. Aku termaksut Fans berat **Tetsuya Nomura**.

 **"OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"**

Seulas kenangan kembali teringat tentang kakaku, ya dulu aku dan kakak, sering memainkan game ini, dan kuakui game Kingdom Hearts 1 agak membuatku kesulitan, ketimbang seri Kingdom hearts yang lainya.

" _Aniki aku bingung dengan jalan cerita digame ini_ ,"Aku menarik ujung kaos kakakku, lalu menjambak rambutku hingga frustasi.

" _Reo, kau ini cepat menyerah! Ayolah semua permainan pasti ada jalanya, Semangat_ ,"Ucap kakakku sehingga aku tertawa, dan menjitak kepalaku perlahan.

Dulunya seperti itu aku selalu kebingungan, menjalankan satu misi kemisi yang lain, dalam game ini, aku harus bertanya pada kakakku untuk menamatkanya, tapi. Sekarang aku bisa menamatkan Kindom hearts series tampa masalah. Seulas senyuman getir mewarnai pandanganku, dalam rasa rindu pada kakak yang sangat penting bagiku.

 **"OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"**

 **[Kitchen]**

"Aku sudah menyiapkan uang, untuk bulan ini karna aku akan keparis mengurus beberapa project disana,"Ucapnya. Saat ini aku tengah duduk disalah satu kursi dan berhadapan dengan seorang Wanita cantik dimeja makan.

Wanita tersebut adalah seorang Artis papan atas Asia yang sudah go-internasional, Ya seorang ibu yang super sibuk, dia adalah my **Mom**.

"..."Aku menatap Mom dengan datar lalu meraih uang-bulanan dalam amplop yang uang yang harus kuterima dua minggu sekali, lalu hendak meninggalkan Mom begitu saja.

", **Is that the way you behave towards your mother**?,"Tanyanya dengan tatapan angkuh, membuatku semakin kesal.

" **Do I consider you worthy of my parents?** ,"Kataku sinis menghela nafas, meninggalkan Mom jujur aku bukanya anak yang mau menjadi anak durhaka, aku cukup muak melihatnya yang seperti sekarang, yang kurindukan figur Mom yang tersenyum manis, dan mencintaiku dulu bukan Mom yang sekarang.

"REO!,"Mom mengebrak meja makan dengan kesal, melihatku tingkah-ku meninggalkan ruang dapur tampa menatapnya.

 **"OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"**

 **[Bed Room'Reo]**

Aku kembali kekamarku, yang nyaman dimana aku menganggapnya sebagai duniaku yang paling penting, sepertinya Mom tak mengejarku hingga kelantai dua, ini berupa ruangan sederhana terdapat lemari baju, Signel bed, Seprei berwarna hitam bergambar bintang salju, **So** karna aku suka pada lambang salju, kamarku yang bertembok biru muda dan tertempel poster game KH, FF dan beberapa gambar Desney, didekat tembok ada rak-rak disetiap sudut yang berisi, berupa koleksi Kaset game-original, komik, Novel, Miniatur boneka, dan dimeja belajarku terdapat komputer dimana aku bisa bermain game hinggaku puas. Suara deringan mail-ku berbunyi membuatku membuka ponsel pintarku yang berwana abu-abu.

"!"

 **[FINAL FANTASY DUCAE]**

 **TELAH ANDA BELI!**

 **Silahkan tunggu pengiriman anda!**

"Hohoohhoho Yeeeeaaah!," Jeritku senang serta melompat agak kegirangan.

 **KRUYUUK!**

"Eh?,"

 **KRUYUUK!**

Namun suara kesenanganku berhenti saat bunyi suara perutku mengacaukan suasana hatiku yang sedang bahagia.

"Nampaknya aku harus membeli makanan!,"Umpatku sembari memegang perutku, melirik jendela kamar tak kurasa sudah malam.

 **"OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"**

 _Kulangkahkan kakiku keluar kamar, ruangan ini nampak sepi, dilihat dari kondisi nampaknya Mom sudah pergi meninggalkan rumah ini, beberapa saat yang lalu._

 _Yah aku sudah biasa_

 _Sendirian_

* * *

 **[Maji-Burger]**

Setelah berlama-lama mengantri makanan, akhirnya aku berhasil membeli makanan kesukaanku keadaan **Maji-burger** yang lumaya ramai malam ini. membuatku harus menunggu karna antrianya cukup panjang.

"Akhirnya!,"Aku mengeratkan Syall abu-abu dileherku dan memasang Tudung-hodieku dan memutuskan untuk pulang. aku membeli dua porsi Chicken Wing Recipes, dan sekaleng cola untuk makan malam, sebenarnya aku bisa masak akan tetapi aku sedang malas untuk memasak.

Aku berjalan perlahan melintasi jalan trotoar yang sepi, tampa menyadari sebuah mobil dengan ugal-ugalan melintas dan akan menabrakku dan-

Ah!

 **BRAAAKS!**

Seketika pandanganku mengelap.

 **"OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"**

Bola mataku terpejam mendapati angin semilir menusuk kulitku, terasa begitu dingin, kegelapan dimana-mana. Saat kubuka mata pun aku tak menjumpai apa-apa selain kegelapan.

"Nnn!," Aku merincingkan mataku, merespon tubuku dan merasakan ada dimana aku sekarang?.

".. **'!'**.."

Aku mendapati tubuhku yang tengah terjatuh diketinggian tampa melihat dasar, ingin aku berteriak ketakutan. Tapi mulutku tersumpal sesuatu, beberapa detik kemudian.

Terlihat sebuah titik putih beberapa meter dibawahku aku yakin itu permukaan, bentukanya berupa bulatan yang semakin membesar, dan aku melihat seorang anak berdiri di sana bersamaan dengan kibasan burung merpati beterbangan membentuk sebuah pola di pijakanya yang tergambar **Snow whaite** dikelilingi gambar kurcaci?, **Sebentar** ini seperti familiar denganku! Aku sepertinya aku pernah melihat ini? Tapi dimana?,"

Belum sembuh dari rasa terkejutku, aku lupa aku tengah terjatuh kearah pemuda itu, dan itu membuatku panic seketika! " **GYAAAA MINGGIR!** ,"Aku berteriak, dan sepertinya dia baru menyadari keberadaanku yang akan jatuh dari atasnya, saat aku mulai terjatuh dan siap menimpahnya dan-.

 **BRUUUK!**

Dan buruknya aku menindih tubuhnya.

"Aduh!,"Tubuhku merasa nyeri dibagian kepala nampaknya ketika menimpanya kepalaku terbentur pada kepalanya.

"Sa-sakit!,"Ucapnya sembari meringis, membuat aku langsung tersadar memindahkan tubuhku dari atas tubunya.

" **Sorry**!,"Jawabku aku benar-benar merasa bersalah dari tampangnya dia lebih muda dariku.

"Ya tak masalah,"Ucapnya. Wajah kami saling memandang disaat itu pula aku menatap wajah anak yang kutiban tadi.

 _ **Deg!**_

 _ **Deg!**_

 _ **Deg!**_

"So-sora!," Mulutku tertutup rapat menahan terkejutan, aku merasa seperti ditonjok tepat dibagian kepala, melihat pemuda lebih kecil dariku, berambut coklat jabrik dengan tatanan tidak rapi miliknya, mata biru seperti langit cerah, mengunakan jaket lengan pendek berwarna hitam, dengan Hodie pada keranya, dia mengunakan baju kodok berwarna merah, dan kalung berbentuk mahkota yang memang tak asing bagiku.

 _Dia memang Sora_

 _Jadi aku_

 _Jadi aku_

 _Jadi aku_

 _Benar-benar masuk kedunia Kingdom Hearts_

 _Ehhhhhhhhhhhhh_

"Hei kau baik-baik saja?,"Tanyanya dengan pandangan bingung sembari melambaikan tangan padaku, membuat aku tersadar.

"Yah ak-aku baik-baik saja!,"Ucapku.

"Namaku Sora? Siapa namamu?,"Tanyanya.

"Namaku Reo?,"Ucapku kaku, kuyakini Sora menatapku dengan nada bingung melihat tingkahku, ya bagaimana bisa aku mempercayai apa yang kulihat sekarang dengan mudahnya.

"Sora? Dimana kita?"Tanyaku sembari kebingungan, antara aku harus mempercayai kenyataan atau ini hanya ilusi pengantar tidur, aku yang tak tahu apa-apa ini masuk kedunia Kingdom Hearts, entah ini seperti keberuntungan menyambut atau keburukan yang kualami.

"Aku tak tahu," Dan jika benar aku berada didalam dunia Kingdom hearts tak salah lagi ini adegan game Kingdom Hearts pertama, mengingat penampilan Sora awal debutnya 2009 lalu.

 _ **"So much to do, Little time..."**_

 _ **"Take your time Don't be afraid"**_

Sebuah suara terdengar entah dari mana asalnya membuatku dan Sora mencari asal suara namun kami tak mengetahui dari mana suara itu terdengar.

 _ **"Take your time Don't be afraid"**_

 _ **Now step forward, Can you do it?**_

Baik aku dan Sora melangkah menuju tengah lingkaran, kami berjalan sembari mendengar ucapan suara itu semakin keras saja.

 _ **Power sleep Within you**_

 _ **If you give it form...**_

 _ **It will give you strength**_ **.**

Tiba-tiba muncul tiga cahaya gradiasi diujung lingkaran, munculah sebuah Gapura batu diatasnya terdapat **Shield, Sword, Majic-Stick** dihadapan kami dan Suara itu berseru kembali.

 _ **Choos well**_

Aku dan Sora terdiam, Sora mendekati Pigura yang diatasnya terletak Sword, dan Suara itu menguma. Sementara aku masih terdiam ditempat.

 _ **The pawer of the Warrior**_

 _ **Invincble courange**_

 _ **A sword of terrible destruction**_

Seulas Cahaya langsung menghilang saat Sora mengenggam pedang tersebut, membuatku masih membatu ditempat, yah memang inilah alurnya jika aku ingat-ingat setelah aku memainkan gamenya.

 _ **The pawer of the Guardian**_

 _ **Kindness to aid friends**_

 _ **A shield to repel all**_

Aku melihat Sora kini mendekati Shield merah dangan lambang Micky dan mengenggamnya, tiba-tiba suara itu terdengar lagi, dan Shield itu kembali menghilang dari tangan Sora.

"Kau tak mengecek benda itu?,"Kini Sora menyadarkanku,menunjuk item ketiga yang harusnya tak Sora pilih. haruskah aku mengambil benda itu bukankah aku harusnya aku tak ada dalam cerita ini, akan tetapi dengan rasa penasaran aku pun mendekati pigura ketiga yang diatasnya terdapat Majic-stick. Tampa cemas Aku memegang Majic-stick, yang tidak Sora pilih dan suara itu berguma kembali.

 _ **The pawer of the Mystic**_

 _ **Inner Strength**_

 _ **A staff of wonder and Ruin**_

 _ **Is This the power you seek?**_

Suara itu bertanya membuat aku hanya mengucapkan **'Yes'** dalam hati, dan ternyata benda itu menghilang begitu saja dari tanganku.

Tiba-tiba perasaanku tak enak, Sebuah geraman terdengar, beton yang kupijak mengetar secara hebat, tiba-tiba Sora dan aku terjatuh kebawah, dikarnakan lantai yang kami pijak berubah menjadi sepihan-serpihan kaca kecil lalu jatuh.

Aku menatap kebawah terlihat lantai baru, dan tergambar **Cinderella** difigur beton yang berbentuk bulat, itu beda dengan sebelumnya aku tidak terjatuh dengan secara tiba-tiba aku merasakan tubuh kami terjatuh perlahan, seolah ada gravitasi yang menahan membuat aku dapat berpijak dengan aman.

 _ **You'Ve gained**_

 _ **The pawer tofight**_

Sebuah cahaya datang dari tangan kami, ditangan Sora terlihat **'Sword'** yang tadi dipilihnya, sementara ditanganku terdapat **'Majic-stik'** yang tadi kuambil. Tiba-tiba ditengah lingkaran terlihat sebuah kumpalan kecil dalam jumlah banyak seketika mengeliling kami.

"Sora!,"Aku berseru sembari memandang sekelilingku, dan beradu punggung denganya.

"Ya?,"Ucapnya, dia paham maksutku dimana tahu jika mereka adalah sesuatu yang harus kami basmi dengan senjata ini.

"Heaaah!,"Kulihat Sora menebas monster Shadow itu dengan agak kepayahan, beberapa kali aku melihat seranganya begitu kaku, jika andai aku berada didepan PC tengah menjadi pemain mengerakan Sora kujamin tak akan sekaku itu, tapi bagaimana mungkin. Aku yang sekarang harus menghadapi mereka.

 **"OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"**

"AWAS!,"Aku terkaget setelah aku melihat Sora menerjang tubuhku, karna monster tadi hendak menyerangku dari belakang, aku melihat monster semakin banyak mengeliling kami.

 _ **Do not be afraid**_

 _ **just believe in your strength**_

 _ **and only it can protect you from the darkness**_

Suara itu kembali mengema, seolah ucapan itu untuku, ucapan ini setahuku tak ada dikingdom hearts yang selama ini kumainkan.

 _ **The magic that is created from the belief**_

 _ **will bring full justice destiny**_

 _ **believe in your strength**_

Jawabanya semakin, jelas aku mengarahkan Majic-stick miliku kedepan seperti mengayunkan tongkat ala Harry Potter, dan-

" **Fire!,** "Sekelebat api langsung muncul dari Majic-stick miliku dan membakar para-monster dalam sekali lahap.

"Kau berhasil Reo,"Kata Sora sembari menatapku, sementara aku hanya terbengong dengan kejadian barusan, lalu menatap Majic Stick ditanganku.

Perlahan lantai terlihat berubah kehitaman, aku merasa bingung saat kaku terasa mulai tengelam dikegelapan, seolah akan disedot dalam lumpur hitam tampa dasar.

"Huaaaaa!,"Sora menjerit saat aku melihat berusaha tak tersedot namun gagal hingga tubuh kami berdua pun tersedot dalam kegelapan yang tak mendasar.

* * *

Kali ini mataku terbuka cepat, mendapati diriku ada dipijakan baru, kali ini pijakan pada gambar tertampil sosok **Sleepy beauty** dan tiga bundaran mengelilinginya berupa tiga sosok peri ya aku tak mungkin lupa dengan tokoh-tokoh Desney yang dulu pernah kutonton.

"Sora!,"Aku menguncang-guncang tubuhnya, membuat dia mengucak mata dan mulai sadar.

"Kau tak apa-apa!," Tanyaku dengan muka Khawatir pada Sora.

"Yeah!,"Sora mengucak mata, sementara aku membantunya bangun. Sebuah cahaya Terlihat sebuah ujung ubin besar, jembatan tersambung dengan bundaran yang lain. "Itu mengarah kemana!?,"Tanya Sora.

"Mungkin itu mengarah kepintu keluar!,"Jawabku langsung menarik Sora kejembatan itu.

 **[Bersambung]**

 **"OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"**

* * *

 **Hai teman teman-teman (^^)-dihajar pembaca!**

 **Terimakasi sudah bersedia, membaca cerita ini!**

 **Bagaimana sikap toko Reo!**

 **Tentang Seorang pemuda biasa, yang memiliki hidup sebagai anak Brooken home kalau merasa bingung mau liat tampang Reo liat gambar FFnya aja pasti ku Shere, apa pendapat kalian ditunggu komenya!**


	2. Chapter 2 : Pertemuan dengan Sora

"Kau tak apa-apa!," Tanyaku dengan muka Khawatir pada Sora.

"Yeah!,"Sora mengucak mata, sementara aku membantunya bangun. Sebuah cahaya Terlihat sebuah ujung ubin besar, jembatan tersambung dengan bundaran yang lain. "Itu mengarah kemana!?,"Tanya Sora.

"Mungkin itu mengarah kepintu keluar!,"Jawabku langsung menarik Sora kejembatan itu.

"OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"

*Square Enix and Disney Interactive*

"-_-_-Kingdom Hearts : The Witch destiny in of memories-_- _-"

By

"-_- Ligthting Shun -_-"

[Hubungan]

"OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"

Reo menarik Sora, melewati jembatan penghubung dari beton bergambar Aurora, kebeton disebelah sana, ternyata beton lingkaran itu bergambar Belle, Beauty and bease.

The closer you get to light

The greater your shadow becomes

Suara itu kembali berseru, Sora terkaget melihat dibelakangnya terdapat bayanganya sendiri yang perlahan berdiri dan pelahan berubah menjadi bentuk menjadi-.

But don't be afraid and don't forget...

Sora hampir terjatuh kejurang, sementara Reo terjungkal kebelakang, jika menghadapi Monster yang kecil saja mereka agak kebingungan bagaimana jika menghadapi mahluk ini. Mahluk setinggi 3 kali lipat manusia dengan tubuh hitam dan bolong berbentuk hati didadanya.

"Gyaaa!,"Reo berteriak histeris, mukanya pucat lalu menjauh, namun ada jurang disekelilingnya terjun tak berdasar, sama-saja bengan bunuh diri.

"K-kita harus melawanya!,"Jawab Sora terdengar kaku, Reo yakin ini adalah pertarungan pertama bagi Sora tak ada pilihan lain bagi mereka.

"Baiklah Sora, serang tangan kiri dan aku tangan kanan!,"Jawab Reo menunjuk dua tangan monster secara bergantian.

"Baiklah,"Sora menengangguk cepat dan langsung berlari kearah kiri dan Reo berlari kearah kanan. "Hiah!,"Sora memukul lengan monster saat lengan kirinya dipukulnya kebeton, hingga aura hitam mengeluarkan monster-monster kecil hingga focus kami terbagi menjadi dua.

"WIZARD!,"Aku merapal mantra Magic-es kesekitar monster berwhujud kecil, dan serpihan Es dapat menahan pergerakan mereka sementara, Sementara Sora tak menyianyiakan waktu yang kami miliki tersisa dengan memukul tangan kiri dan kanan monster bergantian, ya sesuai dugaanku Sora tampa diminta mengikuti permainan ini dengan baik.

Sesekali aku mengunakan beberapa mantra sihir pada Monster utama, Magic yang memang sering menjadi andalan saat aku bermain game rpg, selain Magic Wizarad aku biasanya suka meningkatkan Majic Thunder dan Aero. Ya meski kutahu aku akan sangat kesulitan mengingat aku menjalani pertempuran didepan mata kepalaku sendiri, dan tak kusangka aku bisa mengunakan sihir padahal aku tak memiliki riwayat atau ini hanya berlaku didunia ini.

"REO!,"Sora berteriak Saat tubuh monster itu mengeluarkan cahaya keunguan mengarah kearah kami berdua, aku yang ingat sekali gaya serangan itu langsung menarik kera baju Sora, meskipun mudah untuk dihindari tetap saja berbahaya.

"Sora ayo kita serang bersama-sama,"Ucapku melirik Sora dan Sora mengangguk mantap.

Aku dan Sora memutuskan membagi jarak dari kiri dan kanan agar Lawan dapat tak bisa menemukan serangan dengan mudah.

"Ayo lakukan,"

"Ya,"

"HIAAAAAH!,"

"HIAAAAAT,"

Semua menjadi terang bersamaan dengan pintu muncul dimana tepat monster itu menghilang, baik Sora dan aku hanya saling menutup mata akibat silau yang tak terhingga.

Dan semua menjadi gelap.

OOO+++OOO+++OOO+++OOO+++OOO

"Ah apa itu hanya mimpi?,"Sora melirik sekeliling entah kenapa dia jatuh tertidur dipesisir pantai, mengabaikan Rasa ngantuknya kembali dia memutuskan berbaring diatas pasir dan sebelum dia melakukanya. Sebuah kepala seorang gadis, menyambutnya dengan surai merah-marun alami yang terkena sinar matahari. Membuat Sora terkaget. "HOAH!,"Pekik Sora langsung menjadi posisi duduk dan melirik wanita tadi.

"Kairi,"Kata Sora kesal.

"Hehehe..."

"Jangan mengagetkan aku Kairi!,"Umpat Sora sembari cemberut sementara Kairi tertawa lepas.

"Sora/Kairi!,"Ucap seorang lelaki dari jauh sembari mengangkat sebuah dahan pohon, lalu mendekati mereka.

"WOAAAH!,"Sora terkejut saat lelaki itu lalu menjatuhkan Dahan pada dada Sora, membuat Kairi tertawa lagi.

"Apa kau akan berlomba lagi dengan Sora? Riku,"Tanya Kairi.

"Tentu saja?!,"Ucap lelaki bernama Riku, nampak serius lalu melirik Sora. "Nah! Sora mau berlomba denganku?,"Tanya Riku dengan tatapan sinis.

"Siapa takut,"

"OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"

Beberapa jam setelahnya.

[Reo Side]

"Uhng.."Pandangan Kontras Reo nampak mengkilat ketika kesadaranya kembali, terakhir dia berada dikelilingi kegelapan dan sekarang!, dia menemukan tubuhnya dihamparan pasir pantai dengan tubuh yang diseret diarus pantai.

"Ini dimana?!,"Reo masih terbaring lemah dipasir dan memegangi kepalanya yang sakit luar biasa.

Bola matanya memandang sekitar suasana sore langit yang membuat terpaku dengan keindahan Langit dan air-laut yang seakan menyatuh bagai lukisan. "Aku ternyata tidak bermimpi ya,"Pikir Reo.

"Lalu bagaimana sekarang,"

"OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"

[Sora Side diwaktu yang sama].

"Sora!, Apa kau tak ingin mengambil ini untukmu?!,"Tanya Riku melempar benda berbentuk bintang yang ternyata berupa buah, dan Sora menangkapnya.

"A Poppu-fruty?,"

"Jika dua orang berbagi satu, nasib mereka menjadi saling terkait. Mereka akan tetap menjadi bagian dari kehidupan masing-masing tidak peduli apa-pun?,"Jawab Riku dengan penuh teka-teki. "C'mon I know you want to try it,"jawabnya.

"A-apa Maksut-"Sora menatap dengan wajah kebingungan.

"Hahahahahah,"Sementara Riku telah melewati Sora dan mulai tertawa lepas, sembari meninggalkan Sora, Sora yang masih terdiam langsung membuang buah itu, hingga mendengar suara aneh yang mengejutkanya.

PLOK!

"Aw!,"

"Eh!,"Sora terkaget mendengar suara jeritan dimana Sora melempar buah Poppu-fruit tadi, dan saat menegok dimana dia membuang buah itu dan ternyata benda terlempar pada kepala seorang pemuda.

"HOAAAH!,"

Dan kondisi pemuda itu terbaring lemah diterpa air laut, dan nampaknya korban yang terdampar! Terkena buah Poppu-fruit yang dilempar Sora dan membuatnya pingsan lagi.

"R-Riku Kairi tolong akuuuu!"

"OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"

"Engh!,"

Reo terlihat tertidur disebuah ranjang mulai siuman dan sedikit mengerang sakit, dicengramnya punggung kepalanya kuat-kuat karna tak nyaman.

"Aku..masih..hidup!,"Reo menghela nafas, diliriknya fokusnya pada seluruh ruangan, ya ruangan ini sederhana saja ditubuhnya hanya mengenakan tang-top hitam, dan sebuah lengan kecil terlihat mendekap perutnya erat.

"Enhg!...,"Reo membeku ditempat dikarnakan Reo melihat seorang pemuda lain yang tengah tidur disampingnya dan memeluk dirinya sangat erat, dan itu adalah Sora, yang masih tidur dan memeluk dirinya.

"Huaaah!,"Muka Reo perlahan bersemu merah, saat Sora sambil mengerang perlahan memeluk Reo layaknya sebuah guling (Reo : -_-" Aku dijadikan guling loh kok kesanya jadi-), Reo berusaha melepaskan tangan Sora dari pinggangnya namun apa daya, tak ada yang menyangka bahwa anak lelaki bertubuh kesekecil Sora dapat memiliki tenaga sebesar ini saat tidur(?).

"Kau sudah sadar?!,"Sebuah Suara lembut terdengar tertangkap ketelinga Reo, ditatapnya seorang wanita berdiri tak jauh dari pintu kamar, dirinya besurai pirang-platina yang dipotong pendek, Iris berwarna hijau dengan tailalat dimata kiri dan dikuncir dua, tubuh mungil dan langsing, dan mengunakan bandana berwarna merah maroun dan setiap sisinya dikiri dan kananya berbentuk seperti telinga anjing yang jatuh, Irisnya berwarna Hijau, dia mengenakan Jaket berwarna kuning cerah berbahan jeans dan Rok berwarna merah marun. Saat ini wanita itu membawa nampan yang diatasnya, ada dua mangkuk bubur hangat dan dua susu gelas.

"Saat kau dibawa 'Riku' kesini, tubuhmu sangat, dingin dan kulitmu sepucat mayat,"Ucap wanita itu sembari meletakan nampan dekat meja, lalu mendekati Ranjang.

"..."Reo masih terdiam dan melirik sang wanita yang duduk disamping ranjang, sembari menempelkan tanganya pada dahi Reo. "Sora menungguimu semalaman, saat Riku dan Kairi pulang, dia sangat hawatir padamu,"Urai wanita itu.

"Anda siapa?,"Tanya Reo melirik wanita itu.

"Namaku 'Lylia' Aku ibunya Sora,"Ucap Wanita itu sembari tersenyum masih mengecek suhu tubuh Reo. "Siapa namamu nak?,"Tanya Lylia melirik Reo.

"R-reo!?,"Jawab Reo datar.

"Nah! Kalau begitu Silahkan makan buburnya setelah itu, jangan lupa aku letakan juga obat disamping gelas kau minum ya, ini berguna memulihkan tenaga,"Ucapnya sembari tersenyum.

"Terima kasih banyak,"Ucap Reo sembari mengangguk.

"Dan jika Sora bangun bilang padanya untuk memakan bubur dan meminum susunya,"Ucap Lilya sebelum melangkah pergi dari kamar.

"Fyuh!," Reo menghela nafas dan dipandanginya Sora yang tertidur dengan tenang disampingnya, Sora memiliki keluarga dan ibu yang sangat perhatian sungguh anak yang sangat beruntung, jika dibandingkan dengan Reo yang anak Brooken Home pandanganya benar-benar lain. "..." Reo menghela nafas dalam keheningan dalam beberapa menit, suara erangan bangun dari sisinya. Sora nampak terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Re-Reo kau sudah sadar,"Sora menatap tak percaya sembari mengucek matanya dan keduanya bangkit dari posisi baring dan saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Yeah Thangs Sora, atas bantuanmu,"Reo tersenyum tulus, dan mengaruk belakang kepalanya dengan nada agak kikuk.

"Hehe...sama-sama,"Sora tersenyum manis menangapi ucapan Reo.

"OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"

"Nah Reo perkenalkan Ini Riku dan ini Kairi, dan yang disana Wakka, Shepie dan Tidus,"Ucap Sora mengenalkan teman-temanya usai mereka sampai dipulau.

"Yo!,"Ucap Wakka sembari melambai bersamaan dengan Tidus disampingnya.

"Hai aku Kairi dan Ini Riku,"Ucap Kairi berusaha mencairkan Ketegangan suasana.

"Salam Kenal,"Ucap Riku nampak Kalem.

"Ya-ya salam kenal juga untukmu,"Ucap Reo sedikit cangung.

[Beberapa Saat setelahnya]

Pergi untuk melihat dunia?,"Bola mata Reo sedikit melebar luas saat mendengar pernyataan polos Sora.

"Yeah kami akan pergi Minggu nantin saat ini, Riku sedang mengurus Rakit buatanya,"Ucap Sora mengangguk.

"Lalu bagaimana, apa kau tak bilang orang tuamu?,"Tanya Reo dengan tampang Blo'On, habisnya yang benar saja mengeksplor dunia baru yang luas dengan hanya sebuah Rakit dan tenaga anak-anak semacam Sora, Rikku dan Kairi apa tindakan itu dapat dibenarkan.

Memang hal ini sudah biasa dalam dunia dan cerita dalam game, namun pada kenyataanya sekarang Reo dihadapkan oleh sisi dunia game dimana dirinya ada didunia Game itu sendiri. Dimana ada Monster, Hearslless, majic dan sesuatu yang mustahil berada.

Apa hal itu dapat dibenarkan, dan apa Reo benar-benar tidak waras, hal itu membuat Reo tak bisa membayangkan aksi nekat tiga remaja ini.

"Reo? Kau baik-baik saja,"Tanya Kairi menuel-nuel(Poke!) Pipi Reo dengan jari telunjunya dan membuat Reo sadar dan membuat pemuda lebih tua itu agak terkejut.

"Kau baik-baik saja?,"Tanya Kairi.

"Ah...Tidak apa-apa!,"Reo hanya merasa kalian masih terlalu 'Dini' untuk pergi dan melakukan perjalanan seperti ini, namun Reo memutuskan untuk bicara apa-pun pada mereka.

"Reo aku bisa meminta bantuan bantu aku mencari Buah kelapa-matang dan telur burung-chisa untuk perbekalan, sementara Sora akan mencari Air dan Ikan,"Ucap Kairi.

"Kok aku sendirian sih!,"Ucap Sora tak terima.

"Soalnya kan itu pekerjaan Mudah,"Ucap Kairi.

"Tapi tetap saja itu tidak adil,"

"Ah bagaimana begini saja Kairi,"Ucap Reo melerai. "Aku dan mencari Telur-burung-Chisha dan Kelapa. Sementara Sora mencari Ikan dan Air, Riku mencari Tali dan Kayu untuk membuat Rakit, dan Kau Kairi mengurus lain yang bisa kau urus untuk kami, bagaimana itu lebih adilkan,"Ucap Reo menyela sembari tersenyum hambar.

"Nampak Reo yang lebih bijak dari padamu Sora!,"Ucap Riku dari belakang.

"Soalnya Sora kekanak-kanakan!,"Ucap Kairi tertawa.

"Jangan menyudutkanku, aku marah ya!,"Umpat Sora dengan nada cemberut. Menatap hal itu Reo tak bisa menghilangkan senyum tipisnya dan membelai kepala pemuda yang lebih muda dengan perlahan.

"Sudah ayo kita kerjakan sekarang, tak baik marah-marah terus! Ayo kita kerja,"Ucap Reo sembari tersenyum optimis.

"Hai!,"Ucap Sora akhirnya mengikuti Reo melakukan tugas masing-masing. Sementara Kairi dan Rikku masih terpatung ditempatnya.

"Hei Riku!,"Panggil Kairi beberapa saat setelah Reo dan Sora pergi dari sana.

"Nani!? (Apa),"Tanyanya.

"Sepertinya kehadiran Reo membuat Sora lebih tenang, habisnya kalau biasanya kita bertiga selalu saja berisik,"Ucap Kairi memandang lurus. Kearah Reo dan Sora yang saling bekerja sembari mengobrol.

"Ya,"Jawab Riku sedikit kalem. Tampa Kairi Sadari tangan Riku yang sembari woles tiba-tiba dikepal dengan kuat-kuat.

[Sementara Reo & Riku]

"Ah Riku," Reo melambaikan tanganya dengan seulas senyuman tipis diwajahnya sembari membawa beberapa benda yang diminta Kairi, sementara Saat itu Riku sedang mengurus Rakitnya.

"Dia pergi membantu Sora mencari Tali,"Jawab Riku.

"Oooh baiklah," Reo lalu duduk disamping Riku, dan selang beberapa menit merebahkan tubuhnya diatas rumput, dan menatap cahaya matahari dan angin yang datang dilaut lepas.

"Reo-kun?,"Panggil Riku tampa menoleh.

"Ya,"

"Seperti apa dia menurutmu, aku tak menyangka dia bisa sangat akrab denganmu!,"Ucap Riku. (Disini Sora tidak menceritakan soal mimpinya, dan soal Reo. Sora beralasan baru mengenal Reo seminggu, karna baru datang dari kota).

"Sora-anak yang baik dan manis,"Ucap Reo jujur. "Dia polos dan jujur, aku senang bersamanya,"Ucapnya.

"Hmmm..Sokka!,"Ucap Riku lalu memposisikan dirinya berdiri sementara Reo membuka matanya, dan mengganti posisinya dari baring, menjadi duduk.

"Ada apa Riku,"Tanya Reo dengan bingung.

"Reo-kun!, Aku menantangmu untuk Battel,"Ucap Riku.

"Eh..! Battel denganmu!,"Ucap Reo kebingungan menatap Riku, saat bersamaan melempar sebuah pedang 'Wood Sword' pada Reo dan Reo menangkap pedang tersebut dengan kepayahan dikarnakan dia dalam posisi kurang nyaman.(Duduk).

"Benar! Aku dan Sora selalu melakukan ini sebagai Pertandingan, kali ini aku ingin kau melawanku!,"Ucap Riku dengan nada kalem. Sembari memainkan Wood Sword ditanganya dan Reo hanya menatap bingung sebagai tanggapan, lalu beranjak berdiri.

"Baiklah! Aku terima tantanganmu!,"Ucap Reo tersenyum ramah, dengan pandangan optimis, diletakanya pedangnya ditangan Kirinya dan tak memasang kuda-kuda sama-sekali.

SYAATH!

PHUUFFF!

Tampa aba-aba Riku melancarkan serangan Kearah Reo dan dapat dihidarinya dengan mudah, gerakan Riku memang tak mudah dideteksi. Ya bukan Rahasia lagi Banyak pemain dalam game yang kalah di Chapter ini saat melawan Riku di Kingdom Hearts seri pertama, namun sebagai gamer dunia nyata Reo jelas sudah tau bagaimana pola yang digunakan saat menyerangnya, karna sudah tamat berkali-kali.

"Kau lumayan,"Puji Riku dengan tampang Serius.

"Wah terimakasi pujianya,"Ucap Reo dengan Senyuman meringis, mendapat tatapan kesal dari Riku saja sudah membuat dia sedikit merinding, am..apa dia mengambil tindakan yang salah.

"Tidak! Kita harus menyelesaikan ini semua, sampai ada yang kalah,"Ucap Riku dengan nada mengerutu.

"Ah Ta-tapi bukanya hari sudah semakin Sore,"Ucap Reo dengan nada tegang, sementara Riku seolah masih memberi tatapan tak mau kalah.

"Ah! Reo\Riku kalian berantem,"Ucap Sora mendekati Reo dan dikuti oleh Kairi dibelakangnya.

"Tidak kok,"Ucap Reo sembari mengeleng cepat. "Kami hanya bermain-main,"Ucap Reo sembari menatap Sora dengan senyuman manis.

"Cih!,"

"Ah! Minna! Apa kalian tak pulang, matahari akan tengelam loh,"Ucap Sehpie sembari melambaykan tanganya kearah keempat mahluk yang ada disana.

"OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"

"Enaak!,"Reo tersenyum saat melahap Tangiri-asin buat ibu Sora dimeja makan. Sementara Sang ibu hanya tersenyum menatapnya.

"Ah senangnya berasa memiliki dua putra,"Ucap Sang ibu sembari tersenyum sangat ceria, menatap Reo yang nampak begitu polos.

"Aku memang suka masakan anda, aku jarang menyantap masakan rumah,"Ucap Reo.

"Loh!Kau jarang makan dirumah, kenapa?!,"Tanyanya sambil memangku lenganya dipinggir meja, mendengar itu langsung tersenyum kecut.

"Ibuku sangatlah sangat sibuk! Kami jarang bertemu makanya aku sering makan, makanan instan,"Jujur Reo

"Bagaimana dengan Ayahmu?!,"Tanya Reo.

"Ayahku juga pekerja keras hingga dia jarang pulang sampai berbulan-bulan,"Ucap Reo. Ia mencoba mengunyah makananya dan berpose seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. "Jadi aku selalu sendirian dirumah sepanjang waktu,"ulasnya.

"Maaf..aku bertanya hal yang terlalu Privasi,"Ucap Lilya sembari menatap sedih.

"Ah tidak apa-apa Lilya-san, itu sudah biasa kok,"Ucap Reo.

"OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"

[Sora Bed-Room]

Reo berusaha memejamkan matanya, namun entah kenapa pemuda tersebut belum bisa memejamkan matanya.

"Reo? Kau belum tidur?!,"Sebuah suara terdengar dari seseorang yang tidur disampingnya dan membelakanginya.

"Hmm...ya ada apa Sora?,"Ucap Reo lalu melirik kesampingnya, tak ada cahaya yang masuk pada ruangan, kamar tersebut nampak gelap gulita karna lampu sudah dimatikan.

"Kenapa kau belum tidur?!,"

"Ahm..Aku sedikit memikirkan sesuatu!,"Jawab Reo memandang langit-langit kamar.

"Ah! Apa masalah Dimeja makan tadi?,"

"..Bu-Bukan itu,"Ucap Reo langsung menyangkal.

Tiba-tiba Reo merasa sesuatu menerjang tubuhnya, sebuah benda halus mengenai tubuh bagian atas, dan saat ia berusaha mengeser sesuatu tersebut, ia malah terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya dan-.

UAAAHH!

TRAAAAKKKK!

BRAAAAAAAAAAAKKK!

"Aw!,"Reo menerjapkan mata dan melirik sesuatu yang ternyata adalah Tubuh Sora yang ada diatasnya. "Sora apa yang kau-"Cicit Reo panik, dia bahkan tak bisa melihat apa-pun yang harus dilakukanya adalah menyalahkan lampu belajar kamar.

[Bersambung]

Kamis 3 Desember 2015

.

.

.

.

Selanjutnya

Kingdom Blade


	3. Chapter 3 : Kingdom-blade

"Tiba-tiba Reo merasa sesuatu menerjang tubuhnya, sebuah benda halus mengenai tubuh bagian atas, dan saat ia berusaha mengeser sesuatu tersebut, ia malah terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya dan-.

 **UAAAHH!**

 **TRAAAAKKKK!**

 **BRAAAAAAAAAAAKKK!**

"Aw!,"Reo menerjapkan mata dan melirik sesuatu yang ternyata adalah Tubuh Sora yang ada diatasnya. "Sora apa yang kau-"Cicit Reo panik, dia bahkan tak bisa melihat apa-pun yang harus dilakukanya adalah menyalahkan lampu belajar kamar.

" **OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"**

 ***** **Square Enix** **and** **Disney Interactive** *****

 **"-_-_-** **Kingdom Hearts : The Witch destiny in of memories** **-_- _-"**

 **By**

 **"-_-** **Ligthting Shun** **-_-"**

 **[Kingdom-blade]**

 **"OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"**

"Maafkan aku!,"Ucap Sora, mendengar itu membuat pergerakan Reo berhenti lalu menyalakan lampu tidur membuat mereka berdua dalam posisi yang amat amigu(?) Reo perlahan-lahan memperbaiki posisinya, dan Sora juga menyingkir dari atas tubuhnya, membuat mereka dalam posisi duduk.

"Kenapa?,"Reo nampak tersenyum tipis pada Sora, lalu mengeleng pelan. "Aku Sudah terbiasa dalam Hal ini! Aku Sudah tak akan menangis karna aku anak yang kuat,"Ucap Reo sembari tesenyum dan menepuk kepala Sora perlahan.

"Arigatou,"Ucap Sora sembari tersenyum manis.

Tiba-tiba Sebuah gemuru disertai angin kencang nampak terdengar dari luar Rumah membuat Kedua anak muda itu terkaget dengan kondisi langit malam yang nampak mengerikan seketika membuat Reo merinding merasakan hal yang tak enak.

"Sora,"Reo mengidik saat Sora bergerak menatap arah jendela. "Sora ada apa," tanyanya lagi untuk menanyakan.

"Gawat Rakit yang kita buat dipulau,"Sora memandang Reo dengan raut kecemasan. "Aku harus kesana, kalau sampai hancur!,"Sora mencengkaram kera baju Reo, lalu meninggalkan pemuda itu dikamar sendirian. Reo mengidik sebentar dan memandang Sora yang berlari keluar kamar begitu saja.

" _Tampa menyadarinya Takdir game ini tetap berjalan_ ,"

 **"OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"**

Mata Sora memandang dua perahu yang biasa dikenakan Riku dan Kairi saat menuju pulau, tak ada ditempatnya membuat Sora lalu mengambil Perahu yang ia pakai untuk kesana, ia harus memastikan keduanya baik-baik saja, mengingat cuaca extrime sekarang tidak bersahabat.

 **Tap!.**

Mata Sora membulat saat tanganya terasa digenggam dari belakang, dan itu adalah Reo yang datang dengan terburu-buru!. "Reo!,"Ucap Sora.

"Aku bersamamu, Ayo kita pergi bersama!,"Ucap Reo membuat Sora terdiam. "Tapi Reo ini masalahku, kau dirumah Saja aku akan segera pulang kok,"Ucap Sora.

"Tidak!,Izinkan aku bersamamu, Aku yang memaksamu,"Jawab Reo ia tahu dia terlalu ikut campur terlalu banyak, mulai mengubah realita terlalu banyak dia tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nantinya, namun bisa dipastikan ia harus ikut dengan Sora itulah kata hatinya.

Sora terdiam membeku ditempat, dan mengangguk keduanya lalu menaiki perahu bersama kearah pulau, tak peduli dengan cuaca buruk, langit yang menyambar-nyambar mereka dapa sampai keareah itu dengan selamat.

 **"OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"**

"RIKU! KAIRI!,"Suara Sora terdengar kencang, dan langsung loncat dari perahu, mereka sampai ditepi pantai, dan menemukan dua perahu Kairi dan Riku telah sampai duluan disini. Reo pun turun dari perahu dan mengekori Sora.

Suasana gelap dengan awan badai, benar-benar membuat kondisi ini membuat Reo dan Sora berantakan, meski keduanya basah nampaknya tak dihiraukan.

"SHAAAAAHHH!

Sosok Hitam keluar dari tanah, lalu muncul mengeliling Reo dan Sora, keduanya nampak terkejut dengan keberadaan monster itu, namun secara rasa terkejutan Reo sudah cukup familiar dengan monster itu. Membuat Reflex mengambil sebuah ranting Kayu dan Sora yang mengenakan WoodSword ditanganya, ia sesekali menyerang sekitarnya namun seolah menembus monster-monster hitam itu, dengan seketika serangan yang mengarah amat sia-sia.

"Huaaaah!,"Reo terhempas kebelakang, setelah itu mengerang keras, Sora mendekatinya dan memeluknya didadanya. "Pergi Sora!,"Ucap Reo dengan tertatih. "Temukan Riku, dan Kairi,"Ucapnya lemah.

"Sora!"Suara seseorang terdengar, terlihat sosok seorang lelaki nampak berdiri tak jauh dari mereka,

"So-raa!,"Panggil Reo mengerang merasakan tubuhnya terasa sakit, bola mata Sora nampak memandang Reo sendu, lalu membopong Reo mendekati Riku, lalu mengulurkan tangan, beberapa argumen yang nampak samar ditelinga Reo membuat dia lemah, namun Reo dapat merasakan tangan Sora masih memegang tubuhnya. Saat detik-detik Sora akan memegang tangan Riku sebuah cahaya-hitam mengelilingi Sora\Reo, membuat Reo nyaris terhempas.

 **TAP!**

"Ah!," Bola mata Reo terbuka memandang tangan Sora terus mengenggamnya dengan erat. "Tidak akan aku lepaskan!,"Ucap Sora, bersamaan keduanya telah dikelilingi oleh kegelapan, namun sebuah cahaya menyilaukan nampak tiba-tiba muncul ditangan Sora.

Kini mata Reo kembali terbuka, ia seolah merasakan sakitnya hilang entah kemana, memandang tangan Kiri Sora masih mendekap tubuhnya, dan Tangan kananya memancarkan Keyblade ditanganya.

"Itu Key-blade!?,"Bisik Reo tak percaya.

"Kingdom-blade sama seperti dalam mimpiku!,"Ucap Sora.

"Sora benda itu!,"Ucap Reo membulat, matanya menunjukan rasa terkejut parah disamping Sora, sementara Reo hanya menatap diri sendiri dan menyadari sebuah tato yang harusnya tak ada dilenganya.

"Reo kau baik-baik saja!,"Tanyanya sembari mengenggam bahu Reo sementara lelaki hanya terdiam, Sora terpaku memandang wajah lelaki dihadapanya, tiba-tiba mata mereka terfokus pada sosok heatless yang bermunculan mengepung mereka, dan tampa diminta Sora menarik lengan Reo dengan kuat.

" **REO KITA HARUS MENGAMBIL POSISI**!," Sora menjerit, dan memandang lelaki itu hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban mutlak meski Reo merespon perasaan. tak enak tetap membuat Sora tetap khawatir menatap Reo, mereka berlari sembari berpegangan tangan dari sana namun Heartlless semakin bermunculan membuat langkah mereka semakin terjepit tempat.

"Sora bisa serang salah satu dari mereka,"Ucap Reo lalu seketika langkah mereka berhenti, Sora langsung memandang wajah Reo dengan tatapan penasaran. "Aku akan menjadi Support untuk melindungimu,"Ucap Reo pasti.

"Apa kau yakin?,"Tanya Sora. Sementara Reo menghelah nafas dengan yakin dan tak yakin, lalu tangan mereka terlepas, wajah Reo terlihat gugup namun memandang tato ditanganya, lalu beralih memandang Sora dengan tatapan Yakin.

"Aku yakin aku akan mencobanya,"Ucap Reo lalu berbalik, ia mengancungkan tanganya kedepan matanya merincing kuat, lalu matanya terpejam kembali lalu dengan sebuah hentakan, dengan tangan seperti tangan sikap pemain kedepan. " **AREO!,"** Jeritnya.

" **WUSSHHHHHHHH….."**

Seketika Tato ditanganya menyala bersamaan dengan gelombang angin besar, disekitar mereka membuat beberapa Heartlless terlempar keudara akibat Angin dengan dahsyatnya, bahkan saking kerasnya angin itu membuat Reo dan Sora terasa akan terpental namun tangan Sora dengan erat mengenggam lengan Reo membuat mereka tetap ada ditempat.

"Aku masih belum bisa mengendalikan ini….Aku tak tahu cara menghentikanya,"Reo meremas rambut kekepalanya membuat ia terlihat frustasi, Sora menghelah nafas lalu menariknya kearah gua demi menghindari angin yang semakin keras, membuat mereka ngos-ngosan.

"ini benar-benar gila."Sora memegang dadanya sembari memandang mulut gua yang gelap tampa cahaya, sinar redup dari petir dari luar hanya memberi mereka sumber cahaya, suasana dingin dan lembab memenuhi gua yang dingin.

"Maafkan aku!,"Ucap Reo merasa-bersalah.

"Bukan salahmu,"

"Sora tempat ini!?,"Reo terdiam ditempat memandang sekeliling.

"Ini Adalah Gua yang dulu akan dijadikan tambang, namun berhenti ditengah jalan. saat aku masih kecil jadi jarak gua tidak begitu jauh,"Ucap Sora sembari berjalan kedalam, Sementara Reo hanya terdiam mengikuti dari belakang secara tehnis ia tahu tempat ini para pemain akan mendapat sin-tentang gua ini yang berawal kisah masa-kecil Sora dan Kairi. Namun Reo hanya tersenyum menatap punggung Sora membawanya kedalam, Secara jujur Reo iri dengan Sora yang hidup dengan teman-teman yang berarti baginya, meski dia memasuki dunia game dan terkecimpung didalamnya entah kenapa dia justru bahagia dengan hal ini.

"Terimakasi Sora,"Ucap Reo dengan nada berbisik, dengan air mata setitik keluar merembes disekitar matanya.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?,"Tanya Sora berbalik dengan wajah polos, sementara Reo tersenyum tipis lalu mengeleng lembut, seketika Sora mendekat menatap Airmata jatuh dari pelupuk mata Reo. "Reo kamu kena-"

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

Baik Sora dan Reo langsung berbalik kearah langkah kaki dalam Gua, Fokus mereka Nampak penasaraan akan siapa orang yang ada dalam gua itu selain mereka, bolamata mereka berdua Nampak mendekat asal suara dan Seseorang itu Adalah Kairi.

"Sora!,"Panggil Kairi

"Kairi!,"Sora berlari mendekat namun tiba-tiba angin berputar dan menghempaskan tiganya dengan angin bersamaan aura gelap yang lansung membuat Reo tak sadarkan diri, samar-samar Reo menatap pintu tak terlihat seolah terbuka diujung Gua.

Wajah Reo merasakaan terpaan singkat udara membuat dia sadar seketika, bola matanya terbuka lebar tempat mereka berganti diatas pulau yang melayang penuh terhempas dengan angin.

"OWWWAAAAA!,"Sora berteriak dengan Kacau dan nyaris terhempas kebelakang jika tidak Reo mulai sadar dan tanganya menarik Sora.

"Uhk!,"

"REO,"

" **SHLEP – SHELP – SHELP,"**

"Engh…!,"Ucapku mulai tersadar saat merasa terganggu dengan sesuatu benda lunak, berlendir panjang yang entah kenapa menempel pada wajahku berkali-kali, membuatku tak nyaman, membuatku memaksa tubuhku untuk sadar sepenuhnya. "Haaah!,"Aku terkaget mendapati wajah anjing berbulu coklat, langsung mendaratkan kaki depanya yang tak bercakar, bukti bahwa dia tak mencakarku dan parahnya lagi dengan cerobohnya gara-gara termundur tiba-tiba aku tak sengaja menyenggol sesuatu dibelakangku dan ternyata adalah sebuah Drum-kayu kosong, sehingga drum itu siap mengelinding dan akan jatuh tepat diwajahku..

"AAAAAHHHH!,"

 **DUAK!**

"REO!,"

Bola mataku membulat detik-detik maut aku selamat dari drum-drum yang siap berjatuhan, aku selamat berkat Sora yang langsung menerjangku kesisi lain saat aku setengah sadar, dan mendapat tubuhku telah terlempar ketanah dan tak jauh drum telah berjatuhan tak jauh dariku dan Sora. "Ku-Kira aku akan mati,"Ucapku gemetar, sementara Sora bangkit dari atas tubuhku lalu mengulurkan tanganya.

"Kau baik-baik saja!, Reo,"Ucap Sora sembari menguncang tubuhku pelan, membuatku hanya terdiam dengan ringisan dikepalaku, aku reflex meremas rambutku, dan merubah posisinya membuatnya masi memandangiku dengan wajah khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja!,"Ucapku menenangkanya lalu memandang Susana lorong sempit dengan malam dengan langit yang indah membentang luar, lampu-lampu warna-warni Nampak terlihat semarak dengan ornament batu-alam gedung-gedung sederhana rumah yang indah, dan juga saluran air yang nampak jerni tak ada kotoranya pasti kondisi indah saat pagi menjelang. "Dimana kita,"Aku bertanya namun tempat ini tak-asing bagiku.

"Ayo kita berkeliling,"Ucap Sora berdiri lebih dulu, bersamaan keduanya tanganya langsung mencengkram bahu Reo agar bangkit lebih cepat, membuat Reo kaget dan nyaris tersungkur lagi.

"HWOOOOAAA!,"

Aku akhirnya Pasrah mengikuti Sora melihat kebelakang sembari menikmati hawa dingin-yang samar, dam mengamati kondisi tempat ini, aku melihat beberapa orang yang sibuk malam begini, ada yang menyapu depan rumah, mengurus beberapa drum, atau berdiri didepan tokohnya, kami juga sempat bertanya dengan beberapa orang-orang, dan aku sempat melihat waktu menandakan jam enam-pas disalah satu jam disalah satu kios yang terbuka. "Sora kurasa kita harus mencari tempat untuk tidur, malam ini,"Ucapku.

"Kau benar!,"Ucapnya lalu mengangguk bingung.

"Ah!,"Bola mataku membulat saat bermaksut berjalan aku lalu menarik Sora untuk bersembunyi membuat dia kaget dengan tindakanku, lalu aku mengeratkan pandanganku dengan 'Isyarat mata' membuat apa yang kulihat dilihat juga olehnya, saat Sora melihatnya mata birunya Nampak terbulad dengan lebar. Sosok lelaki 30-40 an Nampak berlari secara tiba-tiba dengan sesuatu yang hitam mendekatinya, ia lalu jatuh tersungkur dan sesuatu keluar dari tubuhnya seperti bentuk 'Hati' dan lenyap diserap oleh kegelapan dan raganya-ikutan lenyap.

"Apa itu?,"Ucap Sora berguma.

"Aku tidak tahu,"Ucapku. "Tapi kita harus berjalan,"Ucapku dan Sora hanya mengangguk dan kami menyusuri kota ini.

.

.

.

"Kita sudah mencar kesana-kemari dan nihil sebentar lagi, waktu menunjukan jam 10,"Ucap Sora memandang beberapa took-kios Nampak akan ditutup, Sora dan Reo memutuskan duduk disebuah taman kecil dikota, dengan wajah muram, Jangankan ketemu Riku, mereka saja bingung dengan apa yang akan mereka hadapi nantinya.

"Ya kurasa kita harus tidur diluar!,"Ucap Reo memasang wajah tak kalah buramnya. "Kuharap kita bisa menemukan tempat teduh dan tak-hujan,"Ucap Reo sementara Sora kembali mengangguk.

" _ **They'll come at you out of nowhere**_ ,"Sora dan Reo terserentak mendengan suara seseorang mereka lalu dengn cepat, langsung mengarah keasal suara, melihat pria-20-an dengan rambut panjang sebahu, codet diwajahnya ia memiliki figure yang tampan, lalu mengenakan jaket jins setengah tubuh selengan, dalaman putih, tali pinggang merah-dan celana jins serta sepatu boots hitam.

"Siapa kau,"Ucap Sora.

"… _.L-Leon_ ,"Ucap Reo dalam hati lalu membulatkan pandanganya cemas, sementara Keyblade Sora muncul kembali ketanganya, memasang posisi kuda-kuda. Sementara lelaki itu Nampak menghelah nafas dengan pandangan tak-puas entah apa yang dia pikirkan.

" **And They"ll Keep on coming at You** ," Lelaki itu mendekat dengan nada datar sedikit membuatku merinding, karnanya. " **As long as you contine to wield the Keyblade,** " Ia Nampak menunjuk Senjata ditangan Sora lalu focus matanya mengarah padaku. "Tapi kenapa, kenapa dia memilihmu dan kenapa dia memilih anak kecil seperti dirimu! Dan juga orang disampingmu tampa kekuatan itu,"ucapnya datar.

"Hey apa maksutmu!?,"Jawab Sora.

"Nevermaid,"Jawabnya singkat. "Sekarang mari kita lihat apa itu adalah Keyblade,"Ucapnya dingin membuatku terpaku dihadapanya dengan perasaan tak enak apa aku harus bertarung dengan dia, atau aku menahan diri dan terpaku sebagai penonton oh aku tak tahu harus bagai mana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Langkah pertama aku melihat Leon mengeluarkan pedangnya, lalu melompat kearah Sora namun Sora berhasil menahan serangan itu dengan keybladenya, meski dengan wajah kualahan Sora masih menghadapi Serangan Leon yang kurasa luar – biasa, Dulu saja aku menghadapi Leon dengan mengendalikan karakter Sora, aku kalah telak berkali-kali.

"Tolong jangan cari masalah dengan kami!,"Jawabku berusaha menguasai keadaan tapi keduanya tak mau mendengarkan aku sama sekali, Sora dan Leon sama – sama tidak bisa diajak tenang, dam dasar duo-cop.

 **THANG!**

Dua senjata terdengar berbenturan dengan gelisan penuh bising, mengarungi malam, membuat telingaku sedikit perih. Aku harus mengurus keadaan kalau tidak para tetangga bisa bangun karna akan jadi masalah ribut-ribut. Sora terlihat menahan kekuatan Leon namun sangat kepayahan dengan Sora tidak sebanding untuknya saat ini. Membuatku berusaaha mendekat dan mencoba melakukan sesuatu, agar tidak hanya menonton saja.

Beberapa kali tebasan Nampak melayang dengan Gunblade milik Leon, benar-benar mengerikan bersamaan sentuhan Sihir api, benar-benar serangan yang kuat pantas saja aku kalah berkali-kali selama bermainya.

"Dan yang harus kulakukan sekarang adalah,"Aku terdiam sesaat sebelum ide dikepalaku bermunculan, bola mataku namun langsung terurungkan saat mataku membulat-lebar saat melihat Sora terpental dimana Leon menebaskan pedang langsung maju untuk menghentikan pergerakan sora untung membantingnya ke ubin.

" **MENJAUHLAH DARINYA!,"** Racawku marah bola-mataku menyengit dengan posisi melempar sesuatu yaitu sebuah mantra Ice yang tercipta amat besar dan memanjang membuat jarak Leon dan Sora semakin menjauh, membuat Fokusnya langsung mengarah padaku seutunya.

"Oh kupikir aku melewatkan sesuatu, mungkin juga salahku kurang waspada,"Ucapnya Kalem, sembari mengangkat pedangnya kebahu, sementara aku hanya memandangnya dingin dan meningkatkan kewaspadaanku dalam mengamati pergerakanya, berjalan pelan-pelan kearah Sora yang nampaknya tidak bangun saat di pukul Leon, masih membuatku Khawatir apa anak itu baik-baik saja.

Aku memfokuskan pandanganku ke Sora, lalu langsung kearahnya, saat sebuah pedang mengarah padaku, lalu membuatku mundur kebelakang. "Kuakui kau hebat!,"jawabku Aku mengangguk acuh, aku tahu pertandingan seorang Sword-man vs penyihir, benar - benar merepotkan aku harus menjaga jarak menginggat aku bertarung dengan sihir ditambah Squall aka Leon adalah penguna pedang dan cekatan dalam rangkaian sihir pengabung sangat merepotkan.

 _Satu-satunya aku harus mengunakan hal yang serupa._

 _Tapi aku bukan penguna pedang didunia ini._

 _Aku adalah seorang penyihir._

Aku harus mencari cara agar keluar dari masalah ini sekarang, lengah sedikit saja darinya aku akan bernasip sama dengan Sora, persetan dengan ini dunia yang ditetapkan atau bukan, tapi hatiku berkata aku harus bertarung. "Lalu apa maumu! Tuan tak-punya tatak-ramah,"Ucapku sedikit tegas.

"Owh..maaf jika itu mengusikmu,"Ucap Squall aka Leon sembari melonggarkan pedangnya, tapi tetap saja masih unjuk nyali membuatku hanya memasang tanda wajah kesal.

"Aku memang cukup kesal,"Racauku datar, lalu aku merapal sebuah mantra penyembuh yang muncul dikepalaku, lalu sebuah cahaya Hijau keluar dari telapak tanganku, lalu membalut tubuh Sora.

Aku mencoba menganalisa semuanya dengan cermat mengingat lengan Leon, memiliki tumpuan tenaga yang hebat dalam bertarung, aku tahu dia bukan warrior sembarangan dia adalah salah satu tokoh utama digame itu, akan tetapi tetap saja tak ada manusia yang terlahir tampa kekurangan. "Aku mengerti,"Dia memandangku dengan memiringkan sedikit kepalanya.

Aku menumpukan tanganku mencoba membuat segel sihir ditangan, aku lebih suka mengunakan sihir angin dari pada Air, sementara notabene dia pengguna Skill Api, wow aku merasa terdak sekarang, tapi dari analisaku aku harus melawan dia bukan.

"Hyaaaaa~"Aku memandang Leon ia melompati udara, dan siap mengarahkan Blade gun miliknya padaku, sementara aku hanya terdiam memandangnya, dan.

 **PRANG!**

Bola matanya yang biru indah memandangku dengan nanar, hawa terkejut bisa kurasakan darinya, aku tersenyum tipis dimana saat detik-detik akhir aku berpikir mengambil aksi nekat ini. Beberapa saat lalu saat dia akan menyabetku dengan senjatanya, aku terdiam dan menjangkau senjata Keyblade Sora yang pingsan ditanah, sesuai dugaanku senjata itu akan secara otomatis akan kembali pada Sora, namun yang membuat dia terkejut karna aku menangkis seranganya mengunakan Keyblade itu sebelum lenyap dari tanganku, dan dengan sedikit dorongan serangan kuat milik Leon, dan saat senjata Keyblade itu menghilang dari tanganku, aku lalu tampa pikir panjang, mengaktifkan sihir Angin tingkat rendah tepat kearah perut leon dan-"

 **DUAR!**

Leon terhempas menghempaskan punggung ramping, kebeton, meskipun Reo bersyukur Sihirnya, tak terlalu memancing keributan dan menghancurkan sekeliling. "Benar-benar aku salah menilaimu Bocah!,"Jawab Leon, lalu bangkit perlahan-lahan dari posisinya.

"..."Sementara aku hanya diam tampa bicara sepatah katapun, aku mencoba menganalisa lagi mengingat mungkin akan ada serang lanjutan jika lengah.

 **Kyung~**

Kepalaku terasa sedikit berputar-putar, aku nampaknya menagalami sedikit kelelahan seakan tak bisa mengendalikan diriku, den seolah aku ingin terjatuh diubin saking lututku terasa begitu lemas.

 **DUG!**

Bola mataku memandang lemah, memandang sebuah lengan mendekap tubuhku, sosok lelaki berambut jabirik pirang dengan wajah dingin, tajam bermata biru, membuatku tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Dia saat ini tengah mendekap tubuhku digendonganya. "Kau kalah Leon!,"Bisik lelaki itu.

"Dia seorang _**Mage**_ , aku tak menduganya,"Bisik Leon pada pemuda itu, sembari menghelah nafas, memandangi si Pirang.

"Nice Leon!,"Panggil seseorang gadis berambut pendek, tengah tersenyum ceria lalu memandang kedua lelaki itu. "Dan kau telat Cloud,"Jawabnya sembari mengembungkan pipi.

"Aku tidak telat Yufie,"Jawab Cloud datar, sembari mengangkatku yang sudah sangat lemah, aku merasa aku seperti boneka maknekin yang nampak sangat beku. "Aku cuma menonton jadi jangan salah paham,"Jawab Cloud cooll, setelah itu aku benar-benar kehilangan seratus persen kesadaranku yang menghilang begitu saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sora terbangun dengan kondisi kesadaran masih setengah-setengah, disebuah kamar yang terbilang bagus dan lumayan hangat, ia mengusap hidungnya dan wajahnya yang nampak kaku, lalu memandang seblahnya ternyata ada Reo yang nampak tertidur.

"Dimana ini!,"Sora meruntukan mukanya, dan memandang lantai ia juga hanya menghelah nafas lelah saat langkah seseorang yang membuatnya sadar ia tidak sendirian diruangan ini.

Sosok gadis yang dikenalinya, membuat sebuah senyuman samar terukir diwajahnya,

 **Minggu 5 Juni 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selanjutnya**

 **Dunia lain**


End file.
